No Loose Ends
by thezombiemessia
Summary: This story follows Brandon, an exUmbrella scientist come Gvirus test subject, and his exploits through the Raccoon City Incident. Follow Brandon as he hunts down Birkin, meeting new and familiar characters, and going to new and old locations. Chapter 2 wi
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil: No loose ends**

**Prologue**

Brandon couldn't believe it. His life had gone from good to bad…all within 5 months of meeting Birkin and that mysterious man in shades. He had worked under Birkins supervision up at the Arklay labs…then, after the sudden disappearance of co-founder of Umbrella, Professor James Marcus, everything changed. Many of the younger members from his team joined Birkin down at the new labs.

It was at these labs that he had personally studied the new G-virus, and had helped Birkin himself in the "Nemesis" project. Soon after this transfer, around May of '98, they had lost contact with the Arklay labs and the training facility…only to find out that the idiots had been contaminated. Birkin just shrugged it off; he said he was glad that he hadn't been working with such "aged fools".

That was when Umbrella planned "V-day." The S.T.A.R.S of Raccoon city, now led by Birkin's ex-partner, that man in shades, would be sent in to fight the B.O.W's, giving them much needed tactical data.

It was with this that many of the S.T.A.R.S members were slaughtered. The man in shades was killed…Birkin came back the day after the Arklay event, he was happier than usual…he wouldn't say anything, except that it had worked. He was asking for a few volunteers, he was going to do some research of his own…

This was when Umbrella sent down some men…they forced him and his colleagues into a helicopter, and that was the last thing he could re-call.

Brandon had been lying on the floor for about 10 minutes, thinking. And that was it; he was lying on the floor of a windowless room. There was smashed glass all over the floor, and cryo-stasis fluid everywhere, including all over him. He stood up, and immediately lost his balance; he fell forwards and steadied himself on the wall. He looked up and saw the familiar symbol of Umbrella, along with a series of Biohazard warning signs, and a small indication of where he was. Apparently he was on basement level 5.

When Brandon turned to look behind him he couldn't believe his eyes. There were two other stasis tubes, both shattered, the same as his.

Maybe he's only been here for a few hours?

"I don't look any different…" He coughed; he obviously hadn't used his voice in a long time…so he's been here for more than a week.

Brandon searched the room he was in. He found several documents, it seemed that all of his team mates had been tested with the G-virus…only three had survived the initial testing, himself and two others, there were no names attached to the data…just numbers. Brandon sat down and read the various files scattered across the desk.

File#: 01

Project: G-type

Codename: Genesis

Project supervisor: Birkin, William

Project team: Annette Birkin, David Hadley, Derek Indoe, Karen Boucher

Date: July 26th 1998

Recommendation: Due to his recent breakthrough with the prototype "G-virus", project supervisor Birkin has put forward the proposal to start testing the virus on human beings. He already has several candidates for this project.

Birkin requests authorization to start the testing immediately.

Signed,

William Birkin

File#: 02, In reply to File# 01

Date: July 31st 1998

Request verified. Testing is to begin immediately.

Signed,

Trent

"So…I've been in here for what? Three weeks? Maybe more…" Brandon mumbled to himself as he searched the rest of the desk for any more information, an indication of how long he'd been here…and how the test was going. He found one more document…he read it slowly, over and over again, not believing what he was reading.

File#: 03

Date: August 4th 1998

Subject#: CA336458

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Condition: First signs indicate that this subject will react well with the virus, hopefully growing to be the ultimate weapon.

Subject#: CA336459

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Condition: deceased. The body did not react well with the virus due to an unknown heart disease.

Subject#: CA336460

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Condition: As with Subject# CA336458 the virus has reacted well with his body, he has been moved with the other surviving test subjects to Level 5.

Subject#: CA336461

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Condition: His body reacted well with the virus; he is now on level 5.

Subject#: CA336462

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Condition: Deceased. It seems that anyone over the age of 30 has a low chance of reacting well with the virus.

File#: 03.5, memo attached to file# 03

Date: August 4th 1998

So far test results are good, I was hoping for better though. CA336460 is doing much better than the other 2 subjects…he is the most promising of them all, I shall study him closely. Muscles on all three have increased to non-human capabilities; intelligence has increased so much so that they are using a higher percentage of the brain than a human being. I have this un-nerving feeling that all three subjects are aware of my presence at this moment. But I know they appreciate what I am doing for them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

First thing's first, Brandon thought, let's get some clothes.

Brandon searched around the small testing room, but he couldn't find anything.

"Oh great…getting out of this hospital is going to be so much easier with no clothes…"

A loud _crack_ came from the other side of the door; it was the sound of a semi-automatic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lt. Richardson stumbled back through the corridor as several infected made their way towards him. The nearest exit was through a door into a Bio-hazardous Laboratory, he didn't want to know what may be waiting for him in there…but it was his only escape for now.

Richardson turned and ran for the door, stumbling through it. He looked around at the empty laboratory, and there it was…the waiting creature…to Richardson's surprise it was a tall, muscular man, standing naked and staring at him.

"Wh…who are you?" He raised the pistol and aimed at the man.

"My name's Brandon, I work for Umbrella. Did they send you here to kill me? Are you a member of the contamination control?"

"Kind of…you really don't know what's happening here do you?" Richardson held his side…he must have hit something on the way in.

"What's wrong with you?" The naked man stepped forward.

Richardson took his arm away and it was covered in blood. "Ah, shit." Richardson fell down to the floor. "Ok, listen to me carefully. I'm a member of the U.B.C.S. I was sent here to save as many civilians as possible, and secure the pick-up area. I was split up from my team, two of the members are trapped in the church, and the other three are somewhere in this hospital."

"U.B.C.S? Why have you been sent here?" The naked man knelt down beside him and tended to his wound.

"Umbrella told us that the people of this city had been infected by a chemical spill, the chemical gives the infected people hallucinations that breed violence. The effects of the chemical have died down, but these people…it can't be just hallucinations; these people are too…dead. Some of them shouldn't be able to even walk anymore... But why would Umbrella lie about such a thing?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brandon couldn't believe it…somehow one of the viruses had leaked, and by the looks of it…Raccoon city was falling to shit. This man…the U.B.C.S. soldier seemed to be infected aswell, somehow he could sense the heat of the virus all over the wound. Brandon listened to him mumble on about his squad…Echo team or something, and about how two of his men were trapped in the church because a civilian had blocked the door with a huge bell.

"Please, you have to help me find the rest of my men around the hospital…"

Brandon left his thoughts alone for a second, and looked at the man.

The virus had spread through his body unusually fast, and the signs that he was beginning to turn into one of those Zombie creatures were starting to show.

Brandon looked down at the wound again and began to speak, "Sir, you've been infected with a mutagenic virus, within a few minutes you will fall unconscious and will become one of those walking dead…"

"But…But how? I haven't been anywhere near any chemicals in this city, I'm sure I was just hit by something…"

Brandon looked at the horror on the mans face, and tried to think of an easier way to put him out of his misery, "When you entered the Hospital, you were attacked, yes?"

"Th…That's correct, yes." The virus was getting stronger in his body now, Brandon could see the colour of the man's face changing…he had gone from a deathly white to a sickly, waxy colour.

"During the attack, you would have had an adrenaline rush…you would not have noticed the wound until the adrenaline was gone. You are infected with this virus, and you will soon become one of those mindless creatures…"

The horror had finally dawned on the mans face, "Is there any way to stop this from happening?"

Brandon shifted his hand slightly, "Yes, yes there is."

Brandon snatched the semi-automatic out of the soldier's hand, and aimed the gun at his forehead.

The soldier tried to react to Brandon's attack, but before he could get his hand on Brandon's arm Brandon pulled the trigger and sent the bullet straight through his head, killing him instantly.

Brandon removed the soldier's trousers and put them on, luckily the soldier had boots that were a size bigger than Brandon's feet…so he could wear both his socks and the boots. He didn't even think of wearing his top because of the blood and the virus. But he continued to search the body and found another 3 clips for the pistol, and the soldier's dog tags, they read:

Lieutenant John Richardson,

U.B.C.S. Echo team.

Brandon mentally kicked himself as he prepared to leave the room. Why hadn't he asked him the date! He punched the Biohazard symbol on the wall next to him, and was surprised when it left a splintering crack.

He looked at his fist, "What the _hell_ have they done to me!"

His fist had no noticeable damage…it was slightly red from the pressure of it hitting the wall, but nothing else. Was it possible that, although there were no physical mutations on his body, the virus had enhanced his _whole_ body?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brandon stepped out of the room, and into a small grey corridor. The place was lined with metal pipes, and there were several dead bodies lying on the floor. He could hear some shuffling coming from the end of the corridor, and the occasional moan. It seemed that the carriers had gotten bored of following the Lieutenant.

One of the carriers came round the corner, and was closely followed by three others. Brandon stared at them as they stumbled towards him. It was amazing how the Lieutenant had thought they were still alive, the carrier at the front was a white female, maybe in her late teens, her stomach had been ripped open and her intestines were hanging out. The lower jaw of a male carrier behind her was missing, as well as half of its body burnt to a crisp. He couldn't see the other two carriers properly, but he could smell all four of them, they had obviously been in a small explosion, the smell was of burnt and rotting flesh.

"I really don't want to know how bad it smells in the city." Brandon raised the Lieutenants semi-automatic and took aim. _Crack-crack-crack-crack._

All four bullets hit the carriers directly in the forehead, each one quickly collapsed to the floor.

Each body slowly twitched as blood started to pool around their heads. No more shuffling could be heard in the corridor. Apparently the Lieutenant had killed the rest before he had panicked and ran to his death.

A quick step over the dead bodies, and Brandon was round a corner in the corridor. There was a lift at the end of the corridor, the rest of the area had been blocked by piled equipment, he couldn't tell if the corridor carried on or not, but he guessed it did.

He walked up to the small button by the door; the only floor it would go to was the first floor. The doors opened and he stepped in, noticing the blood stains immediately. They were old, and dry…so not the Lieutenants.

The lift stopped and the doors opened, the smell of rotten flesh, and dead plant life wafted in around Brandon. It was worse than the smell in the lower corridor. There were bloodstains on every wall, and bullet holes pot-marked several walls and pieces of furniture.

Brandon looked down the corridor in front of him. Several metres down, on the right, was a turning. He could see arms and legs dangling around the corner. Upon closer inspection of both the bodies, and the small corridor (blocked off with debris and a makeshift barricade), it became apparent that he would find the bodies of the Hospital Employee's closer to the entrance…every body he had seen so far had belonged to a patient.

Brandon jogged the last 5 metres of the corridor, up to some white, blood stained, double doors that lead to a small waiting room filled with plants, statues and waiting room chairs. The chairs had been piled up against a door, blocking Brandon's way through.

The only other visible door was directly opposite the double white doors he had just stepped through.

This door had been left open. He walked towards the corner of the door, and peered round to see something he hadn't expected.

Around ten carriers were making their way towards two men dressed in combats. Obviously the soldiers that the Lieutenant was talking about. They had made their way towards their commander, only to find ten of the carriers ready to feast on them.

The two men slowly backed away, they both held assault rifles, but made no move to use them.

Before Brandon could make any move to help them out, the carriers surrounded the men and they disappeared. Moments later their screams could be heard, and they slowly died down to a gurgle, then silence.

Although these accidental creatures were simple to kill, it seemed that many of Umbrella's own trained soldiers were dieing because of them. He had never realised it before, but Umbrella was a cold-hearted company. They hadn't even told the U.B.C.S. what they would be encountering.

Now he had several missions to complete before he left Raccoon; Find and kill Birkin, and destroy Umbrella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tyrell couldn't believe his luck. He had thought he was done for, upon leaving the Church, some madman had pushed the old Tower bell in front of the only known way back in. After this, himself and 3 other U.B.C.S. members had made their way through a zombie infested street way, into the well-known Raccoon Hospital.

After narrowly escaping death on the streets, the men he was with now were attacked by several hundred Zombies. The Lieutenant, _Richardson of Echo team I think he said,_ had run into the secondary waiting room, leaving the other two cornered by these Zombies.

He watched as Lieutenant Richardson fought his way through the Zombies, sustaining a wound whilst doing so, and made his way towards a lesser-known Private Lab of Umbrella's.

Tyrell had watched as the two remaining men slaughtered a great number of these Zombies, and run out of ammunition. There were only ten left, but the men were now frozen with shock. They plain forgot to reload their weapons, and just backed away from the infected.

Instead of helping, Tyrell made his way into the adjacent office, and barricaded the door. There was no way they would get to him, he had to finish his mission and get back to Umbrella.

He peered through the office window back into the hall. He watched as the two men struggled with their opponents, and listened to their screams turn into sorrowful gurgles.

They were dead within minutes of entering the Hospital.

There was sudden movement at the entrance of the room where the lieutenant had run…could he still be alive?

Tyrell watched as a young man stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards the group of feasting Zombies. He had combat trousers and boots on, but was wearing no top. He held a small pistol in his hands, and wore a dog tag round his neck.

_Who is this man? Where did he come from?_

The man raised his pistol, and aimed at the closest Zombie. 

_Crack._

The shot hit the Zombie square in the forehead, killing it instantly.

_Crack.Crack.Crack.Crack.Crack.Crack.Crack.Crack.Crack._

The man fired the pistol nine times in total, hitting each in the head.

_That can't be possible…he'd have to be a master marksman to do that._

The boy walked over to the two dead Mercs and knelt down next to them. He had a look of sorrow across his face. He snatched at the men's dog tags and placed them both around his neck. After this he carefully searched the Mercs bodies for ammunition, taking a few pistol clips, but leaving the automatic rifles.

_Stupid boy, he won't last a day with only a pistol._

Tyrell sneered to himself as he watched the boy search the small waiting area. Letting a wide grin cross his dark features as he unsuccessfully tried to open the office door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brandon moved carefully, making sure that none of his moves were too sudden. He could sense the man watching him from the small office adjacent from the room he had just left.

He had quickly disposed of all ten Zombies, but had taken his time in the search of the two dead Mercenaries.

They had suffered in their last few moments; he wouldn't allow them to enter the hell of un-death. Unknown to the man watching him, Brandon had broken the necks of the Mercenaries before the virus could re-awaken their cold, dead bodies.

Upon taking their dog tags in remembrance, he had searched for any documents on the current situation.

He found none, but on the plus side he had managed to find several more clips for his pistol. He would not take their rifles. They belonged to the Mercenaries, and Brandon believed they would need them on their journey through the underworld.

The man still watched Brandon as he searched the waiting room. It was piled with Zombies, and both the floor and walls were covered in blood and bullet holes.

It was amazing that Richardson had managed to flee to the basement through all of this chaos and confusion.

Brandon moved to the office door and tugged at it slightly. It had been barricaded, which came as no surprise. The man standing in the darkened office had fled from the chaos, like Richardson, but unlike Richardson, the man had just stood and watched as two of his fellow Mercenaries had been torn to pieces.

At least the Lieutenant had been begging to return to help his men as he died. This…This DISEASE in humanity…He didn't even deserve to live.

Brandon focused on the task at hand, he still hadn't explored the rest of the Hospital, but he only wished to find the security room.

He carefully made his way back into the shadows, away from the diseases eyes. He followed the corridor back to the lift and checked a personnel map that was in the lift. The security room was down on the basements first floor.

He took the lift down, and found the room. The door was marked "Security, authorised personnel only."

Brandon cracked open the door to peer inside, the room was lit by many bright consoles, each one linked to a different camera within the Hospital.

He stepped into the room, only to find the body of the security guard sprawled on the floor, he had taken the easy way out…a gunshot to the head. He still held the pistol in his hand.

Lets have a look at these screens shall we…

Stepping over the dead security guard, Brandon made his way to the security screens, and watched the storyline of the Hospital evolve.

He watched an old man in patients robes cower in the corner of his room as Zombies burst through his makeshift barricade. He watched a young doctor fight of a tonne of Zombies and escape through a window, and he watched in horror as a young woman, beautiful in appearance, got torn to shreds by two of the Hunter Beta's that he had helped create.

Brandon scanned the screens for any more signs of life. He saw a middle aged man, dressed in a lab coat wondering around on the third floor reading his notes. The man would only look up to kill a wondering Zombie, or to stare at the bodies of once living patients…mainly the female victims. He was probably one of the men that had been experimenting on him before this incident.

There…He could see the man that had watched him from the office. There were two cameras in that tiny office. The man still stared out of the window, only moving occasionally to clean his glasses or to get into a more comfortable position.

He couldn't spend his time tracking this man though. He had to leave the Hospital, and find Birkin. If he was going to find out what was happening to him, he had to leave now.

_But you should do something…Teach him a lesson._

Brandon flipped a switch near the main monitor. A small hatch opened, a flashing monitor with a key-pad next to it could be seen underneath.

He quickly typed in 3 minutes, and pressed the enter button. In exactly 3 minutes, every security lock and shutter would activate…Anybody inside the building would be trapped there, including the arsehole that let his team mates die.

Brandon left the security room and made his way to the entrance hall of the Hospital. The man had now moved away into the locker room, obviously having lost interest in Brandon's exploits.

Brandon smiled to himself, reloaded his pistol, and watched as every shutter in the building dropped. Upon hearing the final clatter of metal, Brandon opened the front double doors, and stepped outside.

_Today will be a good day to die._


End file.
